


Oikawa ear one-shots

by Scarlettkey, Tomoko_Hiroshima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ear Fucking, Ear Kink, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Selfcest, Unrequited Crush, ear porn, eardrum, everyone is fucking oikawa's ear, iwaizumi has a crush, kenma wants to fuck his ear for some reason, oikawa's ear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettkey/pseuds/Scarlettkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoko_Hiroshima/pseuds/Tomoko_Hiroshima
Summary: since everyone has been going crazy over our favorite setters' ear we decided to make a bunch of one-shotstags and relationships will be updatedAlso it’s just straight crack not to be taken seriously
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tanaka Saeko/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. oikawa x oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!! Oikawa's ear does not belong to us but to Furudate! And even if it was, we'd get fired ^^
> 
> Scarlett: This will be a co-written oneshots!  
> These are written by someone who would fuck Oikawa's ear and someone who would love to see him in a ditch.  
> We'll see if you can tell the difference. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Oikawa, pleased to finally be alone, found himself touching his ears, feeling deliciously sinful from the amount of pleasure he earned from a simple tug. Hiding away in one of their school’s bathrooms, he settled inside the stall at the very end. ‘Sorry iwa~~ you'll have to wait just a bit longer because im a pervy-kawa~’ With one hand he yanked the earbud out of his ear and jammed his other hand inside his pants, moaning softly as he finally gripped his hard aching member. Giving it a tight squeezed, precumed dribble down onto his thigh. With earbuds discarded, he quickly wet his own finger and traced the outside of his left ear lobe. God no one could masturabte like oikawa could, he knew himself better than anyone and to be honest he’d fuck himself if he had the chance. Just when he was about to finger his ear hard and good there was a poof? And boom! There stood Argentina Oikawa tooru in all his naked glory, 22 icnh cock stood proud ready to fuck highschool Oikawa’s ear all the way down to his eardrum. Oikawa's mouth drooled as he stared at his future self. In a daze, young oikawa barely realized that older Oikawa had made his move. He felt large yaoi hands grip his head and forcefully turned till he felt something large and wet against his ear. “You can Call me Big Daddy Kawa baby boy ;))” Without having time to respond, Big Daddy Kawa thrust his ogre cock into his ear canal. Oikawa silently screamed as his dick came buckets. Endorphins rammed his brain every thrust inside his ear, he swore the tip had touched his brain. Oikawa’s eyes had rolled back and he gripped Bid Daddy Kawa hips as to guide him deeper down into his ear. “Hnnnnnn mmmmm ah ah harder! Stretch my ear around your dick! Please! Scrape all my earwax out! Hnnggggg this is such poggers!!” Big Daddy Kawa chuckled and pulled out, Oikawa whined at the loss of his future’s self big dick, he still wanted more.


	2. Iwa x Ushi Pt2 of oikawa x oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is KINDA agnst??? idk its part two of the oikawa x oikawa

Iwa-chan was in the bathroom, listening to all this. He held back a sob. “I guess I can;t have him summertime sadness started to lay in the background. He walked out of the bathroom, where Ushiwaka stood before him.   
“U aight...iwaizumi? I heard them too” he said, in a monotone voice. Iwazumi looked up, he was only 5’7 after all, in shock. When did he get inside the school building? He shook his head, and shrugged at the taller man.   
Ushijima sighed, grabbed Iwazumi’s hand, and walked him out and away from Seijo, away from Oikawa and...other Oikawa.   
“Ushijima… thanks but you can go back to shiratorizawa.” Iwa-chan said, letting go of Ushiwaka after they got outside. He needed to be alone, to process his new found feelings for ushijima and disregard his shitty-kawa feelings. (Goddamn I didn’t,now we was writing angst omg)


End file.
